Nintendo 3DS
Algemene informatie De Nintendo 3DS is de opvolger van de Nintendo DS, hij lijkt er redelijk hard op, met het grote verschil zijnde dat de 3DS veel krachtiger is en een 3D modus heeft(vandaar de naam). De 3DS is ook veel beter in staat om 3D games te spelen dan de Nintendo DS en dat is te zien als je naar de lijst van games kijkt. De Nintendo 3DS had een slechte start door een te hoge prijs en weinig games, maar maakte deze fout al snel goed en kwam bekend te staan voor zijn goede games(alhoewel je het vooral voor de Nintendo games zou spelen). Er zijn ook ontzettend veel varianten van deze console uitgebracht. De Nintendo 3DS verkocht redelijk goed en was een lange tijd de best verkochte console van zijn generatie, het had ook bijna geen concurrentie in de handheld-markt. Officieel wordt de Nintendo 3DS nog steeds ondersteund alhoewel Nintendo heeft vermeld dat er geen Nintendo games meer gemaakt worden voor de console, maar er worden wel nog systemen gemaakt en Indie en enkele 3th party games gemaakt. Aangezien zijn opvolger, de Nintendo Switch, een hybride console is, is de kans groot dat de Nintendo 3DS Nintendo's laatste handheld console ooit is. Eigenschappen Buiten een betere hardware had de 3DS nog andere verbeteringen ten opzichte van de Nintendo DS, namelijk: het had een ronde anologe stick genaamd "Circle pad" die handig was voor het spelen van 3D games, een gyroscoop waarmee de 3DS bewegingen kon waarnemen en motion controls has, 2 camera's om 3D foto's en 2D foto's en video's te maken. De 3DS heeft enkele Augemented reality games standaard geïnstalleerd, het heeft ook youtube, een dagboek dat je speeltijd weergeeft, een app om tekeningen te maken, een internetbrowser en een vriendenlijst. Mii's van de Wii zijn hier ook aanwezig, deze keer kan je een foto van jezelf trekken en hier wordt een Mii voor gegenereerd. Iets compleet nieuw is Streetpass. ''Als je de zogenaamde ''Spotpass-modus ''aanzet, kan je software uitwisselen met andere 3DS-gebruikers die je passseert op straat. Deze info kan worden gebruikt in games of in app's die al op je 3DS zijn gedownload(zoals ''Miipark). De e-shop is aanwezig dus kan je weer games downloaden. Er is ook een virtual console die de volgende consoles ondersteunt: *Game Boy *Game Boy Color *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System(alleen voor de "New" systemen) *TurboGrafx 16 *Game Gear *10 Game Boy Advance-games als je de Nintendo 3DS voor de prijsdaling had gekocht. Varianten De eerste variant was de Nintendo 3DS XL die uitkwam op 28 juli 2012. Het scherm is 90% groter en de batterij gaat een anderhalf uur langer mee. Zowel deze variant als de originele 3DS zijn niet meer beschikbaar. De volgende versie was de Nintendo 2DS die uitkwam op 28 augustus 2013. Deze variant heeft niet veel speciaals, hij kan niet dichtgeklapt worden, er is geen 3D functie en het design is minder mooi, maar hij kan wel alle Nintendo 3DS games spelen en hij is veel goedkoper. Een reden waarom hij zo goedkoop is: eige,lijk heeft hij maar één, groot scherm. De volgende versie was de New Nintendo 3DS en de New Nintendo 3DS XL die uitkwamen in februari 2015. De 3D-kwaliteit is verbeterd, er is een nieuwe analoge stick, genaamd de C-stick, en er zijn twee extra scholderbuttons. Het scherm van de Xl-versie is groter en zijn batterij langer. Ze kunnen SNES-games downloaden van de virtual console en ze hebben ook nog hun eigen, exclusieve games zoals Xenoblade Chronicles 3D. De laatste variant is de New Nintendo 2DS XL die uitkwam op 28 juli 2017. Deze variant heeft dezelfde eigenschappen als de New Nintendo 3DS XL, het verschil: zijn design is anders, hij heeft geen 3D-modus en hij is iets goedkoper. Al deze varianten zijn/waren verkrijgbaar in verschillende kleuren en er waren ook nog veel "limited editions" zoals een New Nintendo 2DS Xl Pokémon-editie thumb|left|Een Nintendo 3DS XLthumb|Een Nintendo 2DS thumb|left|Een New Nintendo 3DSthumb|Een New Nintendo 3DS XLthumb|left|Een New Nintendo 2DS XLthumb|Twee Nintendo 3DS Limited Editions(er zijn er nog veel meer) Games Super Mario games *Super Mario 3D Land *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *Mario Kart 7 *Luigi's Mansion(oorspronkelijk voor de Nintendo GameCube) *Luigi's Mansion 2 *Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros *Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Minions *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Mario Party Island Tour *Mario Party Star Rush *Mario Party The Top 100 *Mario Tennis Open *Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen Londen 2012 *Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen Rio 2016 *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Kirby games *Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Kirby: Planet Robobot *Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn(remake) *Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe *Kirby Fighters Deluxe *Team Kirby Clash Deluxe *Kirby's Blow Out Blast *Kirby Battle Royale The Legend of Zelda games *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D(remake) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D(remake) Pokémon games *Pokémon X and Y *Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Saphire(remake) *Pokémon Sun and Moon *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Fire Emblem games *Fire Emblem Awekening *Fire Emblem Fates *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadow of Valentia(remake) *Fire Emblem Warriors Donkey Kong gamese *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D(remake) *Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Animal Crossing games *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Animal Crosing: Happy Home Designer Star Fox games *Star Fox 64 3D(remake) Yoshi games *Yoshi's New Island *Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly Wordl(remake) Metroid games *Metroid Prime: Federation Force *Metroid: Samus Returns Super Smash Bros gaùes *Super Smash Bros. voor 3DS Kid Icarus games *Kid Icarus: Uprising Xenoblade Chronicles games *Xenoblade Chronicles 3D(remake) Categorie:Achste generatie Categorie:Handheld console Ondersteunde Consoles Categorie:Consoles Categorie:Nintendo 3DS